You found me
by Musiclover712
Summary: You found me lying on the floor, I was lost and insecure. But you gave me a how new meaning to life and made me whole again. I'm terrible at summeries Hiatus!
1. lose something, gain another

**You found me**

**Chapter one: lose something, gain another**

_Shane's POV_

I went to the door and knocked softly and then the door opened slowly and a guy appeared.

"Shane is that you"? Asked Ryan.

"Yes it is," I said.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since your parents and you moved to LA. Seven years ago" Ryan said.

"Yeah" I said in a sad tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry for lose Shane" Ryan said.

"Yeah, it's been real hard, but I'm all right know" I said.

"That's great to here and have you finally given your life to Christ"? Ryan asked.

"Yes and I wanted to ask some questions and tell my story because I need to tell it to someone" I said.

"Ok Shane tell it away," Ryan said.

"Well it all started when my parents died," I said painfully.

_Flashback_

"_Shane, I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it" the doctor said._

"_But there's got to be mistake" I said sobbing. I then ran out of the waiting room and ran to my parent's room. What I saw made my heart break. They where covered with white sheets, I ran over to them and screamed. _

"_Please, don't be dead" I sobbed. You just can't be dead; you just can't be I screamed. My body was shaking with sobs and I bowed to my knees sobbing even more._

_Then Nate came in and said that he was really sorry for my lost, but he told me to get hold of myself._

"_How can I get a hold of myself when I lost my parents?" I cried out._

_Shane…I _

"_Just take my home Nate; please" I sobbed._

_When I got home I ran upstairs and started throwing thing and ripping every song I have written in a million pieces. Then I broke down with sobs, which shake through my whole body. I cried in till I felt exhausted and fell asleep on the floor. _

_The next few days where a blur to me and passed by quickly, but I barely noticed. I was trapped in my own world and couldn't be left out. My parents where, gone and so was my reason for living. _

"Shane you really felt like you couldn't live without your parents?" Ryan asked.

"Um…Yeah" I said.

"Do you still feel that way"? Ryan asked.

"No I have come to except that my parents are in a better place know, but it is still hard sometimes," I said.

"Ok, back to the story Shane" Ryan said. I'm Sorry for interrupting.

It's ok and as I said the days went like a blur to me.

_Back to flashback_

_Today was the funeral, but I barely could get up from my bed. But I forced my self out of bed dreading this day even more. Today was the day I had to say goodbye to my parents. One of the things I never wanted to do._

_At the funeral there were a lot of people and a lot of them were coming up to me and telling me how sorry they are for my and telling me that they would do anything for me, all I need to do was ask. I barely paid attention though. I was lost in a trance nobody could take me out of it. _

_After the funeral I completely became lost in a trance and nobody could help me out of it even if they tried. And yes they did try. I tried to deal with the pain, but I dwelt with it the wrong way. I turned to anti depressants, pain medications, and of coarse food. I changed inside and out to. I gain weight, became lifeless person of myself, and I quite music period. Everybody tried to help mw, but it didn't work and eventually they sent me to Camp Rock, where my gracious uncle sent the best physiatrist and doctors in the nation, but it still didn't help._

"Then what did because you here now and seem well" Ryan said.

"I was about to get there" I pointed out.

"Sorry Shane" Ryan said. "Sorry for interrupting again; you can go on now" Ryan said.

"As I was saying," I said.

_It was six months since I had been sent to Camp Rock and well I wasn't any better. But this was the day that I changed. _

_It started when Mitchie came to visit me and well we had a huge argument._

_Hey Shane, listen me need to talk" Mitchie said._

_I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to starring into space._

"_Shane I know you miss your parents and all, but you need to get over it; Shane" Mitchie said. I hate seeing you destroy yourself and not caring about the people who love you and you fans. _

"_Shut the fuck up" I said. Then I went back to not speaking._

_Shane why can't you see what your doing to yourself. You need help Shane._

"_No I don't and stop telling what I need to do" I said angrily._

"_But…Shane you need to get help otherwise you might die" Mitchie said._

"_I want to die Mitchie, can't you see that" I said. I'm tired of living in this cruel world without my parents. You don't know what it's liked not to have parents._

"_But Shane I do know what it's like" Mitchie said._

"_Your lying Mitchie, you have Steve and Connie" I said through tears._

_She started crying right then, but I didn't notice._

"_Shane, you at least have your uncle and your cousins" Mitchie said._

"_I don't want them, I want my parents" I screamed._

"_Well you have me to" Mitchie said._

"_I don't want you, I just want my parents and nobody else" I screamed in his tears. Mitchie please just leave me alone. I don't want help from you, or any body. Just leave me alone._

"_Fine, if that's how you want it to be, die for I care" I said angrily. Then I ran downstairs and out the cabin to the lake, but what I didn't know is that I dropped one of my diary entries on the ground close to me._

_Without thinking I picked up that diary entry and began to read it.

* * *

  
_

A/N I hope you guys like it and pretty please leave reviews. I like story Alerts, but I would love to here what you think. If you think I made some mistakes you could be my beta, just PM me.

Find out what the diary entry said and the rest of Shane's story read chapter two coming soon.


	2. Escape

**Chapter two: Escape**

_**Dear Diary:**_

**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la**

_**You used to call me your angel**_

_**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**_

_**You'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I loved the way you felt so strong**_

_**I never wanted you to leave**_

_**I wanted you to stay here holding me**_

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**You used to call me your dreamer**_

_**And now I'm living out my dream**_

_**Oh how I wish you could see**_

_**Everything that's happening for me**_

_**I'm thinking back on the past**_

_**It's true that time is flying by too fast**_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah**_

_**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**_

_**I know you're where you need to be**_

_**Even though it's not here with me**_

_**[CHORUS x2]**_

_**(I miss you)**_

_**I miss my parents so much. It was eight years ago when they died from a car wreck and incredibly miss them so much. The thing is I'm was almost like Shane was when his parents died. Lost, Broken, and didn't care what happened to me, but then Shane came along and gave me a whole new meaning to life and changed everything.**_

_**I wish I could pay Shane back some way by helping him, but everytime I've tried to talk to him, he either ignores me or starts a fight and I guess I understand how my song How to save a life was written. You want to here diary? Ok here it is.**_

**Step one you say we need to talk**

_**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**_

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_**Cause after all you do know best**_

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_**Without granting innocence**_

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**The things you've told him all along**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

_**Drive until you lose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**Yeah that song is defiantly going with how I'm trying to save Shane's life, but fail everytime. And the worst thing if I don't save Shane's life I'm going to blame myself for the rest of my life and I won't just lose a friend I'll lose apart of me, because I love Shane with all my heart and soul.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mitchie Torres **_

_After I read that I was confused and felt trapped inside, so I decided that I would go for a walk. When I went to the dock I found my uncle and Mitchie talking and hid behind the tree, to listen._

"_**What happened back there, poppet" He asked.**_

"_**I had a fight with Shane about how he need to people help him and how I know what he going through and of coarse he thought I was a liar" Mitchie said.**_

"_**Well, Poppet you need to let Shane decide on his own if he's going to let them help him or not" Brown said. Well, you really don't know what he's going through, you have two loving parents, while Shane has none.**_

_**Mitchie then started crying and ran in to the woods. "Mitchie, what's wrong"? Brown asked.**_

"_**I miss my parents so much" I screamed out through my tears. Why do you make people who we love die God? Why?**_

"_**Mitchie, it's going to be ok and your parents are still here" Brown said.**_

"_**No they aren't, their dead" Mitchie said sobbing.**_

"_**But I thought Connie and Steve where your parents" Brown said.**_

"_**They aren't, they are my Aunt and uncle" Mitchie said. "My parents, died when I was ten years old on the same day Shane parents died" Mitchie said. Mitchie then started sobbing and the sobs started shaking through her whole body and she couldn't stop.**_

_**"Mitchie its going to be ok" Brown said.**_

"_**No it's not, nothing ever going to be ok," Mitchie said. "My parents are dead and I loosing somebody I love so much" Mitchie said. **_

"_**Who"? Brown Asked.**_

"_**Shane" Mitchie confessed. **_

"_**When"? Brown asked.**_

"_**The first day I met him, back when I was eleven" Mitchie said.**_

"_**Listen Mitchie I'm sorry, but don't blame god, his doesn't let any thing happen that we can't bear" Brown said. Know come on Mitchie, I'm going to drive you home.**_

After I heard that I realized I did want help, but to get it I would have to leave camp rock. So the next day I did, but not with out leaving a note.

* * *

**A/n: If you want to now what happens next, then read chapter three. I got two story alerts, but would like some reviews, otherwise I won't continue it.**

**Another thing I want to make a shout out to one my favorite authors on here, **xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo

Her stories are absolutely amazing and I highly suggest you read them.


	3. Set Free

**Chapter three: Set Free**

_After I left Camp Rock and didn't really know what to do. "I guess I should have that through this plan more thoroughly before taking it on" I thought. Oh, well to late now._

_I started walking north in till I saw a cab and then yelled to the cab driver to stop. The cab driver stopped and asks me if I wanted a ride and where I wanted to go. I told him yes and told him to take me to Wyckoff, New Jersey please. It was a long fatiguing trip and by the end all I wanted to do was sleep, but first I had to make it to the hotel room. So I got out of the cab, but started feeling really dizzy, but ignored it. But after a few steps away from the cab, I blacked out. _

_A couple days later I woke up in a hospital room and was really confuse on how I got here. _

_"Your awake Shane" the doctor said. "How are you feeling" the doctor said._

"_Um…really weary" I said. _

"_That is expected, since you've been in a coma for the past few days" the doctor said. _

"_I've been in what," I cried out! Then I lay back down on the bed panting._

"_Woo, Shane take it easy, you've been in a coma for few days and have finally woken up" the doctor said. We don't wan to lose you again, because of you hyperventilating._

"_Sorry, it just surprised me that I has been in a coma for almost a week" I said._

_"Yes well that is probably very scary for you" the doctor, said._

_"Um… what's wrong with me"? I asked._

_"Well Shane when Bob found you, you where very dehydrated and you where with fatigued" the doctor said. But we believe you have some other problems that can only get fixed by therapists._

_"Um, I know I have problems and I want to get help," I said. _

_"Well, you've just taken one step to recovery, admitting that you have a problem" the doctor said. By the way call me Steve._

_"Ok, Steve thank you for helping me" I said. _

_"Your welcome Shane and see you in the morning" Dr. Steve said._

"So I finally got help with my mental illness and well now I feel real great" I said.

"That's wonderful Shane, but I wondering why you came to me to tell your story" Ryan said.

"Well my therapist thinks I need to tell my story to someone and well I wanted to tell it to you Ryan" Shane answered.

"Well, Shane I feel honored" Ryan said.

"Yeah, well I've been set free from my pain and shame because I have a savoir in me" I said.

"That's great Shane, but remember you will sometimes still fell shame and doubt" Ryan said.

"Yes I'm aware of that," I said. "But I'll take it all to God" I said.

Yes, that is the right choice Shane Ryan said. I'm glad you worked it out and you know what your parents would be proud of you.

"Yeah, probably" I said.

"So what are you planning to do know"? Ryan asked.

"Go back to the music business" I said.

"I should have known" Ryan said. "Shane have you written any songs"? Ryan asked.

"Yes I have," I said. In fact I've written a whole bunch, but I never used them for connect three" I said.

"And why ever not" Ryan asked.

"I guess you could say that I wasn't confident in my song writing skills," I said.

"May I hear one of them," Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said. But I need a guitar.

"You can use mine, Shane" Ryan said.

"Ok here it goes," I said.

Well if I come across a little bit distant

_It's just because I am_

_Things just seem to feel a little bit different_

_You understand_

_Believe it or not but life is not apparently_

_About me anyways_

_But I have met the One who really is worthy_

_So let me say_

_So long, self_

_Well, it's been fun, but I have found somebody else_

_So long, self_

_There's just no room for two_

_So you are gonna have to move_

_So long, self_

_Don't take this wrong but you are wrong for me, farewell_

_Oh well, goodbye, don't cry_

_So long, self_

_Stop right there because I know what you're thinking_

_But no we can't be friends_

_And even though I know your heart is breaking_

_It ends_

_And come to think of it the blame for all of this_

_Simply falls on me_

_For wanting something more in life than all of this_

_Can't you see_

_So long, self_

_Well, it's been fun, but I have found somebody else_

_So long, self_

_There's just no room for two, so you are gonna have to move_

_So long, self_

_Don't take this wrong, but you are wrong for me, farewell_

_Oh well, good-bye, don't cry_

_So long_

_Don't feel so bad (don't feel so bad)_

_There'll be better days (there'll be better days)_

_Don't go away mad (but by all means)_

_Just go away,go away_

_So long, self_

_Well, it's been fun, but I have found somebody else_

_So long, self_

_There's just no room for two, so you are gonna have to move_

_So long, self_

_Don't take this wrong, but you are wrong for me, farewell_

_Oh well, good-bye, don't cry_

_So long self_

_farewell, goodbye (so long self)_

_farewell, goodbye (so long self)_

_farewell, goodbye (so long self)_

_farewell, goodbye (so long self)_

_farewell, goodbye (so long self)_

"Shane that's amazing" Ryan said.

"Well, it's getting late, I think I better head out" I said.

"Well it was nice talking to you" Ryan said.

"Yeah, it's been great," I said. Then I left Ryan's house and was thinking how I couldn't wait till tomorrow because I have an interview with Dreamlife Records.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen next? Is Shane going to get a record deal? Is he going to see Mitchie again? Most importantly is he going to connect back with Connect Three?**

**# Of hits: 170**

**# Of visitors: 133**

**# Of Story alerts: 4**

**# Of reviews: 3**

**Reviewers:**

**From chapter one- xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo: Thanks you and here is a cookie**

**Chapter two reviews: casey08: I know, but don't worry things will get better for them. Here is a cookie**

**xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo: Thank you and don't worry there story will start getting way happier. Here is a cookie**

**Song used: So long self by Mercy Me**

**Thanks goodness this authors note is done. I'm so sorry that it so long.**


	4. A new Begining

**Chapter Four: ****A new beginning **

"Shane Grey, Mr. Roberts will see you now," the secretary said. Thank you, um…

"It's Melody," she said.

"Ok, well thank you Melody" I said.

I then left the waiting room and knocked on the door to Mr. Roberts's office door.

"Who is it"? Mr. Roberts asked. If it's somebody selling me something they can get out of here right now, because I'm not buying.

"Whoa, taking it easy sir, it's just Shane Grey" I said.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place, come in, come in" Mr. Roberts said.

So I went in to the office and saw an aging man, thin man in a black business suit, with a tie.

"Take a seat Shane" Mr. Roberts said. "Now, do you have a demo"? Mr. Roberts asked.

"Yes sir, here it is," I said.

"Thank you Shane and you can call me Freddie, sir or Mr. Roberts makes me sound old" Freddie said. Well, lets listen to this demo of yours.

Scattered words and empty thoughts

_seem to pour from my heart_

_I've never felt so torn before_

_seems I don't know where to start_

_but it's now that I feel Your grace falls like rain_

_from every fingertip, washing away my pain_

_[Chorus:]_

_I still believe in Your faithfulness_

_I still believe in Your truth_

_I still believe in Your holy word_

_even when I don't see, I still believe_

_Though the questions still fog up my mind_

_with promises I still seem to bear_

_even when answers slowly unwind_

_it's my heart I see You prepare_

_but its now that I feel Your grace fall like rain_

_from every finger tip, washing away my pain_

_[Chorus]_

_The only place I can go is into your arms_

_where I throw to you my feeble prayers_

_in brokeness I can see that this was your will for me_

_Help me to know You are near_

"Well, Shane did you write that"? Freddie asked.

"Yes I did," I said.

"Well, that's one of the best demo's I heard in a long time" Freddie said.

"Really you liked it that much," I said.

"Yes and welcome to Dreamlife records Shane" Freddie said.

"Thank you, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" I said.

"Well Shane just signed some of these papers and this dream becomes a reality" Freddie said.

I then signed the papers, shake hands with him and left the office with a smile on my face. As I walked down the hall I heard an amazing voice.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's ok_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready to fly_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

After she finished I slipped in without her noticing. Then I noticed her crying and looking at her phone screen. She then ran past me crying and didn't even notice me. So the gentleman I am, I ran after her.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry this is short and overdue, but I've been busy. But please review because I got zero reviews for last chapter and that's telling me that you don't want me to continue it.**

**Story Alerts: 5**

**Story Favorites: 1**

**Reviews: 3**

**Hits: 346**

**Song used: I still believe by Jeremy Camp**

**Authors of stories you should read: xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo**

**Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed, Flyingtothestars**


	5. Mystery guy

**Chapter Five: Mystery Guy**

**Mitchie's POV**

After I finished rehearsing my song, I checked my cell-phone to see if there were any messages and there was; it was from my best friend. When I read it, I started crying because I just fond out my boyfriend cheated on me. I then ran out of the studio and out of the building to the lake dock close by the building where the studio was. Of coarse I didn't know that somebody was following me. "Hey it's going to be ok" a mysterious voice said.

"No it's not," I said.

"Now what happened to make a girl like you cry" the guy asked.

"My boyfriend cheated on me up" I sobbed. I didn't even know why told this guy that, for all I know this guy could be a rapist I thought to myself.

"Well that's his loss to give up a girl like you," he said.

"How can you say that, when you don't even know me"? I asked.

"Well, um…I kinda do know you" he said.

"Then what is my name?" I asked.

"Mitchie Ann Torres" he said. Your favorite color is red and black, you're from Dallas, Texas, and you're in love with Shane Grey from the former band Connect Three.

"Are you a stalker or something"? I asked.

"No I just…

"Oh never mind, your probably just some friend that I don't remember," I said.

"Yeah that's it," he said. Anyway there must be more that's bugging you because when you where singing that song, you seemed down.

"So you where stalking me" I said with a smile. "Your right and you are a really good face reader," I said.

"What's bringing you down"? He asked.

"You know how Shane messed up, tried to commit suicide, sent to Camp Rock, and then went missing" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well I kinda think it's my fault that he went missing," I said.

"Why would you think of a stupid thing like that?" he said.

"Because it's true," I said. We had a big fight before he went missing and well I just feel like it was my fault for not helping him more.

"So basically you believe you're the cause for him to disappear without a trace," he said.

"Yeah and well I think he maybe ran away to get away from everything, including life" I said.

"So you think he killed himself after he ran away from this so called Camp Rock," he said.

"Yeah, wow it's like you really got it," I said. Anyway yeah I believe that Shane left because I upset him so much and pushing him to help himself, when he wasn't ready.

"But, what if he left because he knew he needed help, but he wasn't going to get it where he was" he said.

"Maybe, that's a good point, but I doubt it" I said.

"Why do you doubt it?" he asked.

"Well because he was getting really upset when I last saw him, and kinda told him die" I said. But I didn't mean it, I just was really frustrated with him and myself and well it just blurted out. I just hope he understands that I never meant it.

"Trust me he understands" he said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Trust me I have a feeling he does" he said.

"Well I hope you're feeling is right," I said. I wish he were still alive though.

"Mitchie, I have a huge feeling that Shane is still alive," he said.

"Really, well I hope your feeling is right because I really miss him" I said. I mean when he left without a trace and part of me went with him and well I just haven't been the same with out him.

"Don't worry Mitchie every thing will turn out ok and that boy who cheated on you is the biggest jerk on this planet" he said. He really doesn't know what he is missing with a girl like you. You're attractive, kind, and well just remarkable.

"You really know how to make a girl feel better," I said.

I watched as he looked at his watch and then said he had to go.

"Just one more question"? I asked. "What is your name"? I asked.

But he was already gone, leaving me with more questions then answers. Who was he, how did he know me, and most importantly how did he know what Shane possibly did and feels like.

After that I got my guitar and started writing a song.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

**A/N I wrote this almost two weeks ago, but then my Internet quite working so I couldn't post it. Any way please review to find out what happens next. It might surprise you.**

Story alerts: 6 Story Favs: 1

**Hits:** **592**

**Reviews: 5**

**Reviewers:**

XoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo: Thanks and don't worry they will or maybe not. Just have to wait and see. (Here is a cookie)

Declaimer: Don't own Camp Rock that belongs to Disney Channel.

Songs used: White Horse Taylor Swift

Chapter Decation: XoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo ( Read her stories they are awesome.) Also read Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed stories. ( they are a little sad sometimes, but really good in a the long run.)


	6. Another Now

**Chapter Six: Another now**

**_Mitchie Torres POV_**

"Cailtyn I just don't understand who this guy is" I said.

"Back up, what guy"? Caitlyn asked.

"Hello the guy I've been talking about for the last 10 minutes" I said, annoyed.

"Um, sorry I haven't been listening, I've been thinking about how cute Sara is," Caitlyn said.

"Ok I'll repeat again," I said. Anyway when I went by the dock crying because Steve cheated on me, this mystery guy came. He started saying how that guy was stupid to give up a girl like me and said that he knew me. The truth is he really knew me, and I felt like I knew him.

"Mitchie it was probably just a dream because there is know way some guy, who you don't know, can know who you are" Cailtyn said.

"But it seemed so real" I said. Besides I was at the record company when you text me.

"Mitchie listen dreams can seem so real sometimes and you probably got the text at home and then cried yourself to sleep" Caitlyn said.

But…

Mitchie listen, I know don't remember it that way, but sometimes we like to forget how it really happened and just make a fantasy of it.

"Your probably right" I said. But I knew in my mind that I was right.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, I truly am" Cailtyn said

"Yeah, and well; I've got to go" I said. I then walked to the same park that I met Shane before, back when I was eleven and he was twelve. I then had a flashback.

"_Auntie can I go to the park"? I asked._

"_Who are you going with"? She asked._

"_Nobody" I said._

"_Well, ok but be back before dinner time and take your cell phone" Connie said. Also we invited to the new neighbors over to dinner._

"_Ok Aunt Connie" I said. I then grabbed my guitar and cell-phone and walked out the door._

_When I got to the park, I sat down on a swing and starting writing a song._

_**Who will I be**_

_**It's up to me**_

_**All the never ending possibilities**_

_**That I can see**_

_**There's nothing that I can't do**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**Yes I believe**_

_**I get to make the future what I want to be**_

_**If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me**_

_**Who will I be **_

_**Yea yea**_

_As I was about to sing so more lyrics a guy stole my guitar away. _

"_Hey give that back jerk" I screamed out._

"_Not in till you let me push you on the swing" he said._

"_Fine, jerk" I said._

"_By the way, the name is Shane" he said. _

"_Whatever, jerk just push me on the swing," I said._

"_You know if you keep calling me jerk, I just might keep this guitar" Shane said smiling._

"_Don't please, I'm sorry" I said, starting to cry._

"_Here is your guitar, just please don't cry" he said. I'm really sorry, I just like to tease girls that I sorta think are beautiful," Shane said._

"_You think I'm beautiful"? I asked._

"_Of coarse, and your voice is amazing" he said._

"_Do you like music"? I asked._

"_Yeah, but I can't play the guitar as good as you" Shane said._

"_Want me to teach you some cords"? I asked._

"_Yeah I would love that," Shane said._

"_Then come over some time and I'll teach you" I said. The when I leased expect it he started pushing me on the swing. I was going to protest to stop, but then I looked in to his chocolate brown eyes and fell in love. Besides the wind going through my hair felt really good. _

"_Shane, stop I have to go" I said._

"_Where"? Shane asked._

"_I have to be home by dinner time and I only ten minutes in till that time," I said. But Shane I have had the best three hours I have ever had._

"_Really"? Shane asked._

"_Really" I said._

"_By Mitchie" Shane said._

"_By Shane" I said. Then I kissed him on the cheek and we both went are separated ways. The truth is that summer with Shane was the best summer I have ever had. _

_End of flashback_

I then started crying because every thing was different today then that summer. Everything was different know, it was like **Another Now**. I then picked up my guitar and started playing a song that I wrote about a two years ago, 5 months after Shane left.

_VERSE 1_

_It was only just the other day,_

_When all this felt so real_

_Like nothing could go wrong,_

_was like a never ending dream,_

_nothing ever changed,_

_For so long,_

_BRIDGE_

_But now you've gone away,_

_And I've tried turning the page,_

_and its just not the same,_

_CHORUS_

_But I'm breathing in,_

_And I'm breathing out,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_But I can't hear a sound,_

_But I'm breathing in,_

_I can't think about,_

_Another you, Another me, Another now._

_VERSE 2_

_Where do I go from here,_

_I've never felt so strange,_

_I've never felt so torn,_

_Cause ever since you came my way,_

_I learned to live by you,_

_and now I'm on my own,_

_BRIDGE_

_I know I need some time,_

_To leave all this behind,_

_Cause I'm still hanging on,_

_CHORUS_

_But I'm breathing in,_

_And I'm breathing out,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_But I can't hear a sound,_

_But I'm breathing in,_

_I can't think about,_

_Another you, another me, another now._

_VERSE 3_

_I'm sitting here, all alone,_

_Nowhere to move, nowhere to go,_

_Nothing to do, I just wanna hurt,_

_BRIDGE_

_Cause your not here_

_CHORUS_

_But I'm breathing in,_

_And I'm breathing out,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_But I can't hear a sound,_

_I'm breathing in,_

_And I'm breathing out,_

_I'm wide awake,_

_But I can't hear a sound,_

_But I'm breathing in,_

_I can't think about,_

_Another you, Another me, Another now_

_oooh woah_

_Another you, Another me, Another now_

"Wow that was really good" a voice said.

"Oh, great I'm dreaming again" I thought aloud.

"If this was a dream would I be able to do this" he said.

Then he kissed me on the lips, my very first kiss from a guy I didn't remember.

"Did you feel it"? he asked.

"Yeah I did, and that was my very first kiss" I told him.

"But what about that ex- boyfriends of yours"? he asked.

"I dated him for about a month and he never kissed me" I said. "What's your name" I asked. I sorta forgot or somewhere along those lines.

"Well, you can call me Adam for right now" he said.

"But Adam isn't your real name, right"? I asked.

"Yes, your correct, it's my middle name" Adam said.

"Then what is your first name" ?I asked.

"I will tell you eventually, but first we have to get to know each other a little better "Adam said. Then after that I promise your I'll tell you who I really am.

"Ok I'll accept that" I said. "So where do we start Adam"? I asked.

"Well, I saw you here earlier and you where crying, why"? Adam asked.

"Oh, it was nothing" I said.

"It sure didn't look like nothing" Adam said.

"Well, truth is I was having flashback to the past and it made me really sad how things change so quickly" I said. I mean this is the park where I met Shane Grey, the love of my life. And by the way, jerk I wanted my first kiss to be with Shane Grey's lips, not yours.

"The hurt Mitchie" Adam said smiling.

"Yeah, well you deserved it" I said smiling.

"Geesh, girl how many times can you hurt a guy in one day" Adam said.

"A million and one times" I said.

"Wow Mitchie no wonder you haven't had a guy kiss you yet" Adam said.

"You better watch it" I said.

"I just joking Mitch" Adam said.

"Please don't call me Mitch, Shane use to call me that" I said softly above whisper.

"Sorry" Adam said. "Anyway you like music, right"? He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Did you like any of the Connect Three songs"? Adam asked.

"I loved all of them, Nate was such a talented writer" I said. All though I wish Shane would have written some of the songs.

"Really, why"? Adam asked.

"Because I believe with all his sensitivity and creativity that he would have written great songs" I said.

"That is beautiful Mitchie" Adam said.

"Um, thanks" I said, confused.

"Listen Mitchie I've gone through a lot, just like you" Adam said.

"Really" I said.

"Yes, I lost my parents to, just like you "Adam said.

"Wait, how would you know that I lost my parents; I never told anybody that" I said.

"Trust me Mitchie I have my resources" Adam said smiling. "In fact isn't this your eleventh anniversary of your parents dying"? Adam asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Ok on with my story" Adam said. You see when I was younger I was really attached to the parents and I mean really attached. It was like I couldn't be without them. They where all I wanted and my only friends.

When I heard that I had another flashback .

"_But…Shane you need to get help otherwise you might die" I said._

"_I want to die Mitchie, can't you see that" Shane said. I'm tired of living in this cruel world without my parents. You don't know what it's liked not to have parents._

"_But Shane I do know what it's like" I said._

"_Your lying Mitchie, you have Steve and Connie" Shane said through tears._

_She started crying right then, but luckily Shane didn't notice._

"_Shane, you at least have your uncle and your cousins" I said._

"_I don't want them, I want my parents" Shane screamed._

"_Well you have me to" I said._

"_I don't want you, I just want my parents and nobody else" Shane screamed in his tears. Mitchie please just leave me alone. I don't want help from you, or any body. Just leave me alone._

_End of flashback_

"Why did you only want your parents and nobody else" I blurted out.

"Because I was different Mitchie, nobody liked me" Adam said.

"But, Adam why wouldn't people like you, your amazing" I said.

I guess it was because when I was young, boys liked destroying things and hurting animals Adam said. While I liked to create things, especially music and I loved animals. I guess you could say I was a real sensitive guy. So when my parents died I felt like I couldn't live and almost killed myself because of it, but somebody broke through all the confusion and ups and downs and found me.

"Really I wonder who that could be" I thought to my self. "That is a touching story Adam" I said. "Now can you tell me who you are"? I asked.

"Sure Mitchie, but I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet" Adam said.

"I might have, but I really doubt it" I said.

"Lay it on me" Adam said.

"Don't laugh ok, but I think your Shane Grey" I said.

"The truth is I'm.....

* * *

**A/n: Who is Adam? Is Adam Shane or someone else?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Alerts: 7**

**Favorites: 1**

**Reviews: **

**KC: thanks and here is a cookie**

**xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo: Thanks for reviewing and I know. Also chapter 22 was great. I love that story. Here is two cookies for you.**

**Songs used: **

**Who I be by Disney song writers  
**

**Another Now by Kate Alexa  
**

**Favorite author: xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo/ read unexpected love. It's amazing.**

**Also if you like my story then you'll like Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed's stories. They are also amazing, but most of them are really sad.**


	7. I'm only me when I'm with you

What happened before:

"_Now can you tell me who you are"? I asked._

"_Sure Mitchie, but I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet" Adam said._

"_I might have, but I really doubt it" I said._

"_Lay it on me" Adam said._

"_Don't laugh ok, but I think your Shane" I said._

"_Mitchie the truth is……

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven:**

I'm only me when I'm with you

"Mitchie the truth is that you're right, I'm Shane Grey" I said.

"What" she screamed! Then she fainted.

"Ok that went well," I thought to myself. "Hello Mitchie anybody in there"? I asked.

She then opened her eyes a little and saw me. "Shane!" She said.

"Yes" I said.

"Is it really you"? She asked.

"NO Mitchie I'm an alien from Hemisemidemiquaver" I said sarcastically.

"Really" she said. "You look more like a human then an alien from the 64th musical note planet" she said smiling.

"Mitchie I was just being sarcastic" I said.

"Yeah I know, I was just messing with you," she said.

"Messing with me, I see," I said smiling. "Maybe I should go tell everybody that you love me," I said chuckling.

"So wait are trying to get me back for what I said earlier"? She asked. I'm so sorry that I said that I didn't care if you died.

"Mitchie really I should be the one who is sorry, not you" I said. I'm the one who messed up and let grief of my parents dying take over my whole life; making all you guys worry over me.

"Shane you couldn't help it, you didn't know any better" she said. You've always been the sensitive type and things like this take time for you to get over longer.

"You know so much that you could really be a therapist, but you're better as a singer," I said.

"Really, and well I'm surprised that you said you where Shane Adam Grey" she said.

Why! "You don't really think I'm Shane Grey"? I asked.

"Well, if you are then you have really changed" she said. First of all Shane never talked this much about anything, in fact he never really talked that much. Second of all since when did Shane ever joke with people or been this happy, you're happier then when I first met you.

"Interesting" I chuckled. First of all I was always a joker, remember me stealing you guitar back when I was twelve and when put camp fire song on Nate's Ipod.

"What you did that, we thought it was" Jason she said.

"Um, Jason doesn't even know what a computer is, so how could he put that song on Nate's Ipod" I said laughing.

"Really funny Shane" she said.

Next of all you're right I've never been much of a talker, but I've learned some things over this past two years, Last of all I never really had anything to be happy about till now.

"Seriously what changed you, I mean when I last talked to you before you changed, you didn't want any help from anybody"? She asked.

"What you said and that note you accidentally dropped" I answered.

"What note"? She asked.

"This note" I said handing it to her. She then read it a loud.

_**Dear Diary:**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**You used to call me your angel**_

_**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**_

_**You'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I loved the way you felt so strong**_

_**I never wanted you to leave**_

I wanted you to stay here holding me

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**You used to call me your dreamer**_

_**And now I'm living out my dream**_

_**Oh how I wish you could see**_

_**Everything that's happening for me**_

_**I'm thinking back on the past**_

_**It's true that time is flying by too fast**_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah**_

_**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**_

_**I know you're where you need to be**_

_**Even though it's not here with me**_

_**[CHORUS x2]**_

_**(I miss you)**_

**I miss my parents so much. It was eight years ago when they died from a car wreck and incredibly miss them so much. The thing is I'm was almost like Shane was when his parents died. Lost, Broken, and didn't care what happened to me, but then Shane came along and gave me a whole new meaning to life and changed everything.**

I wish I could pay Shane back some way by helping him, but everytime I've tried to talk to him, he either ignores me or starts a fight and I guess I understand how my song How to save a life was written. You want to here diary? Ok here it is.

**Step one you say we need to talk**

_**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**_

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_**Cause after all you do know best**_

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_**Without granting innocence**_

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**The things you've told him all along**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

_**Drive until you lose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

**Yeah that song is defiantly going with how I'm trying to save Shane's life, but fail everytime. And the worst thing if I don't save Shane's life I'm going to blame myself for the rest of my life and I won't just lose a friend I'll lose apart of me, because I love Shane with all my heart and soul.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mitchie Torres **

"You actually read this," she said.

"Yes and I'm sorry if I didn't respect you privacy, but you did drop it" I said.

"It's ok, I mean I did write it about you" she said. I've missed you and I'm only me when I'm with you."I've missed you to Mitch" I said. It's ok Mitchie I'm here know and that all that matters. Just put the past behind you Mitchie.

"You really think it's that easy Shane to forget all of this"? She asked.

"No, but we can at least try" I said.

"Ok that works, I love you" Shane she said.

"I love you to" I said. Then I kissed her on the lips, but didn't know that somebody was watching us.

* * *

**A/n: Who is the person watching them? Will they become a couple?**

**Find out in chapter eight, but give me a couple reviews or I won't update. I only got one last chapter and I need at least three this chapter or I won't update.**

**Reviews: xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo: Don't worry it is Shane. Sorry this isn't a fast update, but I been a way for a week and writers block doesn't help either. Here are two cookies.**

**Favorite authors: xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo, xCampRockHSMluva4evax (xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo's sister), and Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed**


	8. Surprises and birdhouses

**Chapter eight: Surprises and birdhouses**

**Mysterious person's POV**

"I can't believe Mitchie is falling for that weak, non-talented, insecure, Shane Grey," the voice said. What does she see in him anyway didn't he almost ruin his whole career and almost kill himself because his parents died. What a weak crybaby the voice laughed an evil laugh! "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

When I'm done with you Mitchie, Shane will wish he were never born. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" So will you Mitchie, and you'll rue the day that you broke up with me. "Rue the day you here" I screamed!

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

"Did you here something," I asked.

"Nope, only your beautiful voice in my head" Shane said smiling.

"Aww… so sweet" I said. "So what are doing for the summer" I asked.

"Well I'm planning to work at Camp Rock this summer" Shane answered.

"Really, surprised" I bet it will be really hard to face your uncle.

"Actually he won't be there this summer, he's in England" Shane said.

"What! Why? " I asked. "When did you hear this"? I asked.

"First of all he's trying to find me and for some stupid reason he thinks I'm in England" Shane answered. I heard this when I went to Camp Rock earlier to try to visit my Uncle and try to see if I could work with him this summer. Well when I got there the secretary told me, but she did let my have an application.

"Well, so who's going to be in charge of Camp Rock"? I asked.

"That question I don't know the answer of" Shane answered.

"Well could I possibly work with you"? I asked.

"Of course Mitchie I would love you work at Camp Rock with me" Shane answered.

"All right when do we start"? I asked.

"In three days" Shane answered.

"Ok then see you in three days" I said.

"Oh, but I can't wait that long, I'll miss you to much" Shane pouted.

"Shane I'll miss you to, but it will at least take me three days to pack" I said.

"Geesh why does it take girls so long to pack" Shane thought to myself.

"What was that" I asked.

"Nothing, I'll see you in three days" Shane said.

"Um, ok Shane I'm sorry for upsetting you, but you know how girls are, they want look good for the boyfriend" I said.

"Since when was I your boyfriend"? Shane asked.

"Uh… I don't know" I just assumed it.

"Well do you want to be a couple"? Shane asked.

"Yes, so much I really love you" I cried.

"I love you to and I would be honored to be your boyfriend" Shane said. Also I was never upset, I was just teasing you.

"I get you for that Shane Grey when you least expect it" I said. "See you in three days Shane Grey and I already miss you" I cried.

By Mitchie for know and these three days to me will seem like a lifetime Shane said.

Then he planted a kiss on my lips and left gracefully.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Three days later** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Shane's POV**

I drove in to Mitchie's driveway and turn off the ingestion. I then walked up to the porch and rang the bell to see Mitchie standing there. "At least she still lives here" I thought to myself.

"Shane I was afraid you wouldn't be able to find where I live, but guess you because you're here," I said.

"Yes I did and see that you live in the same place you lived" I said. "Where are your Uncle and Aunt"? I asked.

"Oh they gave me this house and moved to Europe" Mitchie answered.

"Do you miss them"? I asked.

"Yes I do, they where like my second parents" Mitchie answered.

"Yeah, that's really cool" I said softly.

"I'm sorry Shane, I didn't mean to rub it in" Mitchie said. I know you miss your parents very much and I wish you had somebody like my Aunt Uncle in your life.

"It's ok Mitchie I do miss them, but I know they are in a better place and some day I'll join them when the time is right," Shane said. Besides I have you, Nate, Jason, and my Uncle.

"I love you Shane" Mitchie said.

"I love you to" I said. "Now let's get on the road and get to Camp Rock" I said excited.

When we got there it look deserted, but still look like somebody was there. So we went to the main office to announce our arrival I saw Jason sitting right there looking at a bird magazine.

"Uh… Jason what are you doing here" Mitchie asked.

Jason looked up surprised and then close his magazine and began to speak. "Mitchie long time no see," Jason said. "I'm here since Brown had to leave to go find Shane and well I hope he finds him because I miss him a lot" Jason

answered.

"What would you do if I actually was the one who found Shane"? Mitchie asked.

"I would be dancing and crying because I was so happy that Shane was alive and well" Jason said. I would also ask for a birdhouse.

"You know over the years you would always ask that question," I said. Sadly nobody would ever build you that birdhouse.

"Who said that" Jason asked.

"I did," I answered walking beside Mitchie.

"You look like Shane, but you can't be, because you in England" Jason said.

"Um Jason if I was in England I wouldn't be standing here right now" I pointed out.

"Your Shane… me confused" Jason said.

Then he fainted on the floor right in front of us.

"Wow he did the same thing you did you found out, does everybody faint when they find out" I said.

"Apparently they do" Mitchie said smiling.

"Thanks that sure helps," I said.

"I was just telling the truth," Mitchie said. Anyway lets get Jason on the couch over there, so when he wakes up he won't be confused. He'll think he just fell asleep.

So we moved him on the couch and then went back in to the office area. "What should we do know"? I asked.

"Why don't we build a birdhouse for Jason" Mitchie answered.

"Sure let's go do it," I said. So we walked outside the office to the supply closet and grabbed the wood, nails, hammer, saw, and paints and walked back to the office building. We then went to table in the middle of the office and started building it. When we where half way finished when somebody walked in the room and asked for Brown.

"Sorry Brown isn't here," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie what are you doing here"? Cailtyn asked surprised.

"I'm going to help out at Camp Rock this summer" Mitchie answered.

That's so cool, me to" Cailtyn said. "So where is Brown" Caitlyn asked.

"He's in England searching For Shane because for some stupid reason he thinks he's there" Mitchie answered.

Just then Jason came in the room and saw us. He getting really excited because we where building him a birdhouse.

"Geesh you get so excited about a birdhouse Jason" Cailtyn said. Anyway back to the conversation. I can't believe that Brown believes that Shane is alive and in England that is just so stupid.

"So you believe that Shane is dead," I asked.

"Of course, did you see how he was when left Camp Rock" Cailtyn asked. "He was wreck and screwed up" Cailtyn said.

"So he was, but you don't think he might left Camp Rock to get help for himself" I asked.

Listen whoever you are you weren't there to see how Shane was and nobody but a couple people know what the note that he wrote us said Caitlyn said. It said,

**Dear Mitchie, Brown, Nate, and Jason**

**I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you the past year, so I'm leaving because I just can't live here any longer or live with myself any longer. I'm really ashamed of who I've become and I hope all of this changes this and what you think of me. Please don't try to look for me because chances are you won't find me. **

**So I guess this is goodbye for now.**

**Sincerely, **

**Shane A. Grey**

"Yeah, but what he left because he needed to get help on his own and he figured that by leaving he would get help" Mitchie said.

"Mitchie I know you want to believe that he's alive because your in love with him, but that fact is that SHANE ADAM GREY IS DEAD" Caitlyn said.

"Shane is dead, but I thought he was Shane" Jason said pointing at me. Then Jason started crying and saying that we lied to him.

"Mitchie what does he mean" Caitlyn asked. Shane is dead, we told Jason that.

"If I was really dead then how could I be standing here right know it front of you" I pointed out.

"What are you talking about, your not Shane, he's dead" Caitlyn said. "Why are you here anyway and who are you" Cailtyn asked.

"First of all I'm Shane and I never died" I said. Second of all that note doesn't prove that I killed myself or died. Finally I'm here because I'm out this summer at my Uncle's Camp.

"Wait you really Shane and he's not dead, I'm confused" Jason said. Then he fainted again.

"Ok both of you top fighting and stop confusing Jason" Mitchie said. Cailtyn Shane is alive and this is Shane. Ok know do you get it, that Shane has never been dead.

"But the note and the way Shane was…." Caitlyn said.

"Doesn't prove anything, I just wrote it to tell you not to worry about me" I said. I do admit that I was pretty screwed up that year and a half, but I'm not that Shane anymore. I've changed and learn some things and grew up.

"Really, then prove it" Cailtyn said

"Ok I will, if that's the way to convince you" I said. If I wasn't Shane, then how could I have had gotten this. Shane's very first guitar, that disappeared the same time he went missing.

"Wow that's pretty convincing, but one more thing sing something" Cailtyn said.

"Ok I will," I said. I then starting singing a little bit of **Play my Music **and that convinced her.

"Listen Shane I'm sorry for doubting you" Cailtyn said.

"It's ok I forgive you," I said.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for at least a month, but I've been busy and have had writer's block. Please don't hate me.

Please review.


	9. I’m telling the truth, Nate

**Chapter Nine: I'm telling the truth, Nate**

**_Shane's POV_**

"Ok so who is really going to take charge of this camp?" Cailtyn asked. "Because we all know Jason can't" Cailtyn pointed out.

"I vote Shane" Mitchie Said.

"Why do you vote me?" I asked.

"Because you're his nephew and you know how to run this camp better then me" Mitchie answered.

"That's true," Caitlyn said. I second that vote.

"Ok I guess we've voted you in charge if this camp" Mitchie said.

"Fine, ok I'll do it," I said.

"You can do it at least in till Nate arrives and if you don't want to do it after that then Nate will take charge," Cailtyn said.

"Wait Nate is coming?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you that" Cailtyn said.

"No, I think you forgot to mention that" I said.

"Anyway Nate is coming in three days to help us," Caitlyn said.

"Wait I thought he was on tour" I said.

"How do you know that?" Cailtyn asked. Yes he is, but he taking three months off from it to help us Caitlyn said"

"Even though I've been gone for quite a while doesn't mean I don't watch itunes to keep up where my fellow band mates are these days," I said.

"Interesting Shane" Cailtyn said. He's a keeper Cailtyn whispered in to Mitchie's ear.

"Ok first of all we have to clean up every cabin and every room," I said. OK Mitchie and Cailtyn your on cabin clean up, while Jason and me will clean all the class rooms, the stage, and cafeteria. "Whoever gets down first gets to push the losers in the lake and the losers have to go in with their cloths on" I said.

"Ok that works and we are going to beat you both" Mitchie said smiling.

"Ok you're on Mitchie," I said. "On your marks, get set, go" I said.

So Mitchie and Cailtyn ran to the cabins and I woke up Jason and told him about the contest and then we started cleaning. We ran from classroom to classroom, but unfortunately we lost. So we where thrown in the lake with are cloths on.

"Next of all we have to figure out are jobs that we are going to do" I told them. "So what jobs do you guys want to do," I asked.

"Well I could teach the singing class and the music theory class," Mitchie said.

"That's what I was thinking," I said. Just then some body came up behind me.

"Who are you and want makes you think take charge?" Nate asked. Then he went over to Cailtyn and kissed her.

"I've missed you so much" Cailtyn said.

"Cailtyn who is this" Nate asked.

"Nate your early" Cailtyn said.

"I know I am, I wanted to surprise you" Nate said. "Now can somebody tell me who that guy is?" Nate asked pointing to me.

"Yeah, we can but your not going to believe me," Cailtyn said.

"Try me Caitlyn" Nate said.

"Oh, for Pete sakes he's Shane Grey, know can we move on" Mitchie said annoyed.

"What is she talking about" Nate said. "Because I think I just heard Mitchie say that he's Shane Grey," Nate said.

"Yeah that's what she said and she's right to" Caitlyn said.

"What that's preposterous Shane is dead, no matter if my Father thinks he's still alive and in England he is plan stupid to think that" Nate said. He is wasting his time over there, plus money. Anyway I don't care what type of act you're trying to pull who ever you are, but I'm not buying it.

"Fine don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth I'm Shane Grey" I said.

"Well you finally talk" Nate said. Fine, whatever just stay out of my way and stop saying you're my best friend because I know for certain that you aren't him.

"Ok fine believe whatever you want to believe, but I'm not lying" I said.

"Ok guys I'm taking charge of this camp since brown isn't here" Nate said. First of all I'm going to assign you to classes. Mitchie you're going to be teaching Singing and music theory. Jason your going to be teaching with me guitar lessons. Cailtyn you'll teach music mix it and you will be teaching dance. "Is everybody ok with their classes," Nate asked.

"Yeah!" We all answered.

"Ok then, next of all Mitchie can you call you Mother to ask if she can cook for the camp" Nate asked.

"Nate the truth is that my Mother is dead" Mitchie said.

"Then who is Connie?" Nate asked.

"My Aunt" Mitchie answered.

"Ok then call your Aunt Mitchie" Nate said.

Wow Nate surely has changed since I've been away I whispered in Mitchie's ear.

Ok let's get this camp looking decent and so do what ever you have to do to prepare and if you need me I'll be in the office.

"Ok guys what are we going to do to get this camp prepared?" I asked.

"Well we need to paint some of the buildings" Mitchie pointed out.

"Ok then, let's do that" I said. So we went to the supply closet and started painting the buildings.

"Take this" Mitchie said.

Some red paint landed on my shirt. "Oh no you didn't" I said. I then threw some red paint on at her and that started the paint fight between us. Then Caitlyn and Jason joined and by the end we all where covered in paint. It's really amusing to see us all covered in paint. But all the fun sadly ended when Nate came.

"What are you guys doing?" Nate asked.

"We where painting" Mitchie said.

"I can see that, but why is it all over you instead of those buildings?" Nate asked.

"Because I started a paint fight," I said.

"What Shane meant to say was that I started the paint fight," Mitchie said.

"No I did," I said.

"No I did" Mitchie said. Then we started throwing paint at each other and then some landed on Nate.

"Stop fighting" Nate said in a furious tone. I don't care who started the paint fight I just want all of you to get clean up and then we are going to eat lunch ok, so meet at the office in half an hour.

"Nate you need to relax" Cailtyn said.

"How am I suppose to relax when camp starts in two days?" Nate asked.

"Actually it starts in a week" I pointed out.

"No it doesn't whoever you are," Nate said. You know nothing about this camp, even if you think you do.

"Well, just saying Brown starts camp on June 15th every single year and that's in a week, not two days" I said.

"You're wrong he starts it…."

"Actually Nate he's right it does start in a week," Cailtyn said.

"Fine Cailtyn take his side" Nate said angrily. Then stormed off angrily.

"You should go after him," I said.

"Nah, I'll let him cool down before I go talk to him" Cailtyn said.

"I kinda feel bad though, because it's kinda my fault" I said.

"Shane it isn't your fault that I took your side" Cailtyn said. "You where right and he was wrong so I had to take your side" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Is it me or has he changed since I been away?" I asked.

"He has changed" Caitlyn said. Ever since you went away he blamed himself, sorta like Mitchie did.

"So he thought it was his fault that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Cailtyn said.

"I guess I better go talk to him, but after I get cleaned up" I said.

"See you in fifthteen minutes" Cailtyn said.

So I went to my room in the cabin for the staff, clean myself off and went to the office.

"So I'm sorry for making you mad back there," I said. Listen man you need to stop blaming your self for me disappearing because it wasn't your fault.

"Will you just please stop saying that your Shane because I know your not" Nate said.

"What can I do to convince you?" I asked.

"Nothing will convince me, and I still don't know how you convinced the others" Nate said.

"Mitchie was pretty easy, I just had to talk to her and tell her my story and she figured it out on her own" I said. Jason was the easiest because he thought I looked like Shane and Mitchie told him I was and he believed it. "Cailtyn was like you, she didn't believe me in till she told me to sing and that convinced her" I said.

"Fine sing" Nate said.

So I sang a little of burin up and I could tell by his face that he was impressed.

"Pretty good your voice is just like him, but your looks aren't straight on though," Nate said. I mean you have curly hair, while Shane had straight and your skinner and more muscular then he was, but your eyes and face are pretty much the same.

"Ok let me ask some questions that Shane would only know" I told him.

"Who is the girl that Shane has loved for a very long time," Nate said.

"Mitchie Ann Torres" I said.

"Wow you knew that question without any hesitation," Nate said. "Ok here another question who put that camp fire song on to my Ipod" Nate said.

"I did" I answered. "I also apologize for that cous," I said.

"Last question, when did Shane meet Mitchie and where did she meet him" Nate asked.

"I was twelve and Mitchie was eleven and we met at Double Crossing Park" I said. I stole her guitar and told her I wouldn't give it back, unless she let me push her on the swing. But then she started crying so I felt bad, gave it to her, but I still pushed he on the swing. That was the day I fell in love with her and apparently she did to. Another thing I know is that both of her parents died back when she was ten in a car accident.

"Wow I'm impressed, you know a lot," Nate said.

"Are convinced now?" I asked.

"In fact I am, but it wasn't the stuff you knew and it was that you called me cous" Nate said. Only Shane would know that we are cousins.

"Yeah that is true," I said.

"One more question though" Nate said. "Why did you leave Camp Rock" Nate asked.

"Because I knew I was going to get help there for myself, I knew I had to do it alone" I said. Listen Nate don't blame yourself of what happened it was all my fault, I was the one who messed up and I'm sorry for causing you guys to worry about me. "Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course Shane" Nate said. "I've missed you so much" Nate said.

"I've missed you to and I've even missed Jason and bird loving self" I chucked.

"You have defiantly changed" Nate said. "You use to be so quiet and sad," Nate said

"Well excepting Christ in to your heart can do that to people" I said. I have a savior and he's living in me and well realize that God will always be here. "He that's really good line for a song" I pointed out.

"Wait you write songs" Nate said.

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"That's really cool," Nate said.

Just then the others started crowding the office and Nate told them the good news. After that we went to McDonalds because Jason wanted a bird toy and apparently they where selling them with happy meal.

After we got back I went in to my song writing mode and wrote that song. Later I played it for everybody.

With all I'm holding inside

_With all my hopes and desires_

_And all the dreams that I've dreamt_

_With all I'm hoping to be_

_And all that the world will bring_

_And all that fails to compare_

_You say You want all of me_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_I've got a Saviour and He's living in me_

_Whoa, I wanna know_

_I wanna know You today_

_And You're the best thing that has happened to me_

_And the world will never take_

_The world will never take You away_

_With all am hoping to be_

_And all that the world will bring_

_And all the fails to compare_

_You say You want all of me_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_I've got a Saviour and He's living in me_

_Whoa, I wanna know_

_I wanna know You today_

_And You're the best thing that has happened to me_

_And the world will never take_

_The world will never take You away_

_I've got a Saviour and He's living in me_

_Whoa, I wanna know_

_I wanna know You today_

_And You're the best thing that has happened to me_

_And the world will never take_

_The world will never take You away_

_No one could ever take you away_

_No one can ever take you away_

"That was a really good song Shane" Mitchie said. Everybody told else told me the same thing and then Mitchie kissed me.

* * *

A/n: Now that everybody believes that Adam is Shane Grey, except Brown. Now what's going to happen next, you ask? Well more drama for sure, romance, and surprising twist. So reviews o you can find out what happens next.

Song used: What the world will never take- by Hillsong United

**Jason:** **Can I have a birdhouse**

**Mitchie: Sadly you can't**

**CoolRocker13: Yeah I'm sorry you can't**

**Jason: (Crying)**

**Try to cheer up Jason and I you just might get a little part in my story.**


	10. Duet, canoeing, and good news

**Chapter ten: Duet, canoeing, and good news**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Hey guys welcome to Camp Rock I'm Dee and at Camp Rock we sing" Dee said.

"Hi Dee" everybody sang.

"A little pitchy in places but we'll fix that by final jam" Dee said. As you heard Brown sadly won't be here, but Nate Grey has taken some time off his tour to do what Brown used to. Also here at Camp Rock, we dance, we sing, we act, we learn are styles and who we are, and most importantly we have fun. Now before I dismiss you, two people are going to sing a duet for you" Dee said. I'm going to let them introduce themselves, so give it up for them.

Hey guys I'm Mitchie Torres and this is my boyfriend and we are going to rock your world tonight.

"Wait where is my boyfriend?" I said puzzled. "Shane, Shane, Shane, where are you" I said.

"Right here my love" Shane said. "Hey guys I'm Shane Grey and I'm back to forever.

**(The campers went Crazy)**

"Ok guys well are going to sing I just wanna be with you from High school Musical 3, so I hope you like it" I said Then the music started.

I got a lot of things

_I have to do.._

_All these distractions_

_Our futures coming soon_

_We're Being pulled a hundred different directions_

_But whatever happens I know I've got you_

_Your on my mind your in my heart_

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_It'll be alright_

_Even if we're miles apart_

_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you_

_There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart.._

_You know its true_

_I just wanna be with you_

_(Be with you)_

_You know how life can be_

_It changes over night_

_Its sunny but raining, but its alright_

_A friend like you.._

_Always makes it easy_

_I know that your kidding me every time._

_Through every up through every down_

_You know I'll always be around_

_Through everything you can count on me.._

_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you_

_There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart.._

_You know its true_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I just wanna be with you..._

After that the campers left for the cabins and we were all alone.

"Wow Mitchie you voice is just amazing" Shane said.

"Come on you already heard my voice, why are so surprise by it?" I asked.

"Because it's gotten even better," Shane said. Anyway, since we have till six clock before we have to do anything. I was thinking why don't we go canoeing.

"Um, do you even know how to canoe?" I asked.

"Of course I do" Shane said.

"I would like that, I just have to get my jacket" I said. So I'll meet to at the docks in ten.

"Really, Mitchie it takes you ten minutes to grab your jacket" Shane said.

"Shane, I have to decide which jacket I wan, which takes five minutes and then it takes another five to get to the dock" I pointed out.

"Geesh, why do girls have to make everything more complicated then they should be" Shane though aloud.

I then punched his arm really hard.

"Hey, what did you that for?" Shane asked puzzled.

"For being an idiot," I said.

"How am I being in idiot?" Shane asked.

"Let's see. I don't know, how about you saying that girls make thing why more complicated" I said.

"You heard that?" Shane asked. "I just should keep my stupid big mouth shout" Shane said.

"Know you shouldn't because you wouldn't be able to do this, if you kept your mouth shout" Mitchie said and then kissed him. See you in ten, popstar.

It was ten minutes later and we were canoeing, but Shane lied he didn't know how to canoe.

"Shane I thought you knew how to canoe" I said.

"I do Mitchie" Shane said bewildered.

"Really, then why are we going in circles?" I asked.

"You don't like going in circles?" Shane asked.

"Sure it's fine, but I you lied" I said.

"No I didn't Mitchie" Shane said.

"Yes you did" Mitchie said smiling.

No is didn't.

Yes you did

No I didn't

"Will you shut up and just admit that you lied" Mitchie screamed.

"And what if I don't?" Shane asked.

"I'll jump out of this boat, swim to shore, and never speak to you again" I said.

"Ok I'm sorry I did lie, I just now how to paddle in circles" Shane said.

"It's ok I forgive you," I said. You know I find this quite relaxing.

"Yeah me to" Shane said. "Isn't this sunset beautiful?" Shane asked.

"Yes it is," I said. "Wait sunset" I screamed.

"What's wrong with the sunset?" Shane asked puzzled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's five thirty," Shane said. Oh, now I know what you were worried about.

"Shane we need to get back before we are late for dinner jam" I said. Wow it's amazing how time pasts to fast when you're having fun.

"Yeah it is Mitchie" Shane said staring at Mitchie.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Shane answered.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked.

"Because your so beautiful" Shane said.

I then kissed him passionately, making us almost fall out of the boat. Then we paddled to shore and barely made it to dinner jam.

"Wow there is some awesome talent here," I said.

"Yeah there is Mitchie" Cailtyn said.

"Yeah, but there where no birds" Jason sighed.

"Jason of course there aren't going to be only birds, only humans are aloud at this camp," Nate said.

"Nate birds are human," Jason said.

"Jason you're so stupid they are animals" Nate said.

"Humans" Jason said.

"I'm not going to start childish games with you Jason, but they are animals" Nate said.

"Humans" Jason said.

"Fine maybe I will get in to this" Nate said. "Animals"

"Humans"

"Animals"

"Humans"

"Geesh Jason you're so stupid they are animals" Nate said.

"Both of you just shut up" Shane said. They are animals, not humans.

"But…" Jason said.

"Don't say anything" Shane said. Anyway I have some good news, Dreamlife Records wants me to sign Nate and Jason.

"That's wonderful news," Nate said.

"So these means Connect Three is getting back together" Cailtyn said.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Nate said.

* * *

**A/n: **

**Question: What's going to happen next?**

**Answer: You'll just have to wait and see**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot.**

**Song used: I just Wanna Be With You – High School Musical 3**

**Reviews:**

**xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo: Thanks and yeah they finally know, except Brown. Here's a chocolate chip cookie**

**Tiffboocullen: Thanks. Here's a chocolate chip cookie.**

**Read: All of xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo stories, all midnightwriter1898, and Noise not Music and What the Headlines said by shewhoshallwrite.**


	11. Petition

I made this petition to prevent Westboro Baptist Church from picketing at the Sandy Hook Victims' funeral on Thursday December 27th. This group should not be allowed to picket at this funeral because it would be disrespectful towards the families that lost children, friends, and other family members in this shooting. Please sign this, so that we can prevent this group from doing this.

For people who do not know who Westboro Baptist Church are, they are the group that pickets at funerals with the signs that are extremely demeaning. I would post what they say, but I do not cuss nor do I want to say what they say on their signs because its extremely Vulgar.

.gov/petition/prevent-westboro-baptist-church-petitioning-sandy-hook-victims-funeral-thursday-december-27th/Gt34lLtg


End file.
